Hinaichigo
Hinaichigo (雛苺 Hinaichigo, Kleine Beere / Small Berry / Small Strawberry) is the sixth Rozen Maiden doll and the second youngest sister of the Rozen Maiden series. Appearance : Hinaichigo's appearance is that of a little girl, and that is because she is the second youngest of the sisters. She wears a pink overcoat with a red ribbon and has a similar one on the backside of her coat. She wears a white, puffy underdress. She has short ringleted, blonde hair with a pink bow, surrounded by white ruffles and on her feet she has red ballet-like slippers, with red ribbons that criss-cross over her legs and white tights. Her eyes are light green. Biography : Hinaichigo is a caring doll inside, but she can be ridiculously naive, childish and dislikes being alone.Phase 30 She seems to be tricked easily, as her older sister, Suiseiseki, had told her lies of many things, such as saying a mere Japanese mailbox is a monster, and that Lacrosse was a battle of death. Hinaichigo also has the best intentions for those that she cares about, which she demonstrates when she cuts ties with her medium when it was revealed by Shinku that Tomoe would die from Hinaichigo using too much of her energy.Phase 6 : Hinaichigo's favorite foods are strawberry daifuku, and Nori's "Hanamaru Hamburger," which is a hamburger patty topped with a fried egg in the shape of a flower. She adores the puppet detective Kun Kun, though her fandom is not as avid as Shinku's. She also loves to draw, as shown often in both seasons of the anime and the OVA, however rarely on paper (walls, model cars, floors, etc.). She usually ends her sentences in "na no" (なの〜, "That's why" or "Because" in Japanese), complimentary to Kanaria's "kashira" (meaning "I wonder" or "maybe?") and occasionally speaks in French. She also says "uunyuu" out of curiosity. : During the manga and Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen, Hinaichigo's body is absorbed by Kirakishou and gives her Rosa Mystica to ShinkuPhase 35 while in Rozen Maiden Träumend she loses her ability to move, due to the lack of a proper medium.Rozen Maiden Träumend - Episode 12 Trivia *In the anime, Hinaichigo's singing, as well as most of her quarreling with Suiseiseki, are actually ad-libbed by her voice actress, Sakura Nogawa (with Natsuko Kuwatani in the quarreling scenes). *Hina Ichigo's favorite food is anything with strawberries. *She is the favorite doll of Sendo, one half of Peach-Pit."An Audience with Peach-Pit". UK Anime Network. Retrieved October 24, 2019. Quotes Weapons and Skills : Hinaichigo's name means 'Little Strawberry', and she keeps to her title by her very weak powers: manipulation of strawberry vines, which she uses to tie up her opponents.Phase 8 (Suigintou and Shinku were shown to easily break these.) Hinaichigo lost to Shinku in Episode 2 of Rozen Maiden. However, Shinku did not take her Rosa Mystica, and allowed Hinaichigo to continue living. In Episode 10 of Rozen Maiden: Träumend, when Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica was taken by Suigintou, "Father" cuts off the link to allow Hinaichigo to tap into Jun's energy, and became the second doll to lose her Rosa Mystica. She did not seem to have any intentions of winning the Alice Game, but only seemed to fight while motivated by being angry with Shinku. : References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Dolls Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen Characters Category:Rozen Maiden 0 Characters Category:Dolls